This invention relates to a method of calculating a premium payable by an insured person on a life insurance policy.
Typical life insurance policies include a premium which is either payable monthly or annually. The premium increases by an amount which is typically calculated annually and which is normally related to inflation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative method of calculating the premium payable